


Reassurances

by jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kinkofthemonth, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Epiphany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an agreement, this wasn’t a serious thing. It couldn’t be a serious thing. Except that it was. They might not cuddle over much, or hold hands, or make romantic gestures. But this was serious, because it had only been a few hours on Lorne’s end and Lorne was acting just as desperate, just as scared as John was feeling after six months of feeling abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinimato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/gifts).



> This was written for [infinimato](http://infinimato.livejournal.com/) for the Valentine's Day Stalker Challenge over at [Kink of the Month](http://kinkofthemonth.livejournal.com/).

John was just coming out of his seldom used office when Lorne was just suddenly there. John had a moment to wonder what else could have gone wrong. But it was just a brief moment because Lorne strode into the room and towards him with a determined light in his eyes. When Lorne reached him and laced his fingers though his hair, John didn’t even consider struggling.

He felt the wall against his back in the same moment Lorne kissed him, the door hissing shut behind him. John’s hands found their way to the other man’s hips, tugging Lorne’s body against his own. The kiss was hot and demanding, claiming without forcing one or the other into a submissive posture, and it was a little desperate on John’s side. It was six months worth of denial.

Lorne pushed his knee between John’s legs, forcing them to part or risk getting delicate pieces crushed. John shifted his stance slightly; hands slipping under Lorne’s shirt and up his back. John was already hard and when Lorne rubbed his thigh against John’s crotch John moaned into the kiss. Lorne did it again, his hands leaving John’s hair to slid down his ribs and slip under John’s t-shirt.

Lorne broke the kiss and gently bit his way along John’s jaw and down his neck before lipping his way back up. “You scared the shit out of most everybody in the city when you got yourself stuck on that planet,” he muttered against John’s skin, licking at the spot just below and behind his ear that drove John nuts.

John’s reaction was instantaneous. His fingers pressed into Lorne’s back, his head fell back and to the side offering Lorne better access, and his hips thrust forward against Lorne’s thigh. It had been six months since he’d been able to do this last. Six months without the rasp of stubble against his skin. Six months since he’d last felt someone else’s erection pressing against him. Six months where he’d been stuck in some sort of twisted paradise.

Lorne wasn’t giving him time to think of a response. They had an agreement, this wasn’t a serious thing. It couldn’t be a serious thing. Except that it was. They might not cuddle over much, or hold hands, or make romantic gestures. But this was serious, because it had only been a few hours on Lorne’s end and Lorne was acting just as desperate, just as scared as John was feeling after six months of feeling abandoned.

John reversed their positions, flipping them around so Lorne was pressed against the wall, and John’s thigh was wedged between Lorne’s legs. The other man growled softly and John silenced the sound with another demanding kiss. Because John couldn’t promise not to do something that would cause Lorne to worry – he’d never be able to keep a promise like that – Lorne never asked for that kind of promise. But John did the best he could to offer some kind of reassurance that he wasn’t doing it on purpose, that he had more than enough incentive right there to not go looking for trouble.

Pulling back from the kiss, John dropped to his knees, hands reaching for the top of Lorne’s pants. It took longer than it should have to get the button and fly undone because Lorne’s hands kept getting in John’s way when he tried to help. But they finally got the obstacles undone and out of the way. John tugged the pants and boxer briefs down and out of his way before reaching for Lorne’s cock.

John’s hand closed around the base, stroking upwards – relearning the feel of smooth skin. But neither of them were going to last. That desperate edge had spread from him to Lorne and John could feel it building just under the surface. It had only been a few hours of absence for Lorne, a little over a day since they had done this, but John heard the hitch in breathing that told him Lorne was so very close.

Leaning forward, John swallowed him whole without warning or any teasing. Quick and dirty was the right speed for them at the moment. They could get into something a little more time consuming later. Right now, John just wanted to remember what he had missed. And he’d missed this. Missed the taste, slightly bitter. Missing the feel of a cock sliding along his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat. He moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Lorne’s fingers tried to curl into the wall behind him when John did that, his hips jerking forward slightly forcing himself a little further down John’s throat. John relished the slight burn, the sense of chocking while still being able to breathe. Six months without this and he still had the Zen like ability to deep throat without suffocating.

He palmed himself through his pants and backed off a little before sliding forward again. He got a better reaction this time when Lorne gave a strangled cry. Lorne’s hands landed on his shoulders, resting there without guiding for changing the pace. John did it one more time, swallowing and humming around Lorne’s cock while he pressed the heel of his hand into his own.

“Fuck,” Lorne hissed above him, fingers tightening their hold on John’s shoulders. John rolled his eyes up to see Lorne staring down at him with naked lust in his eyes.

Wrapping one hand around the base of Lorne’s cock the other fought with the fastenings on his pants to pull himself free from the confining material. And while he sucked on Lorne’s cock he matched the quick pace with his hand on his own.

His jaw was beginning to ache from lack of practice, but he just sucked harder, picking up the pace. Because there was another taste he had missed, another feel he’d nearly forgotten. Lorne’s thighs were trembling with the effort to remain standing, and John knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He could feel his own orgasm building and burning its way along his spine. He tightened his grip around his dick, slowing the speed of his hand. He wanted to be relatively clear minded when Lorne came – not blinded by his own climax.

When Lorne’s thumbs pressed into his shoulders, pushing it back slightly in warning, John took in as much as he could, swallowing when he felt Lorne’s cock swell slightly. His mouth was filled with the slightly bitter taste of Lorne’s come and John swallowed greedily. Moaning, he stroked and sucked and licked Lorne through his orgasm, backing off when Lorne gripped tightly at his shoulders when the sensations became too much for him.

When Lorne slid down the wall, butt landing on the floor between John’s bent knees, he was already licking his palm. When he stopped moving, he moved John’s hand away and wrapped his spit slick one around him. The position had to be awkward, but John’s hands slid under Lorne’s bent legs, fingers curling into the other man’s thighs, and leaned his head on Lorne’s shoulder.

It didn’t take much, a couple of strokes of Lorne’s hand, the feel of his thumb sweeping over the head with firm pressure, the slight twist on the next upwards slide and that was it. John felt his body tense up, felt the pressure at the base of his spine pool and then practically explode through his body in a pleasurable wave. He was dimly aware of the feel of warm dampness seeping through his t-shirt, but couldn’t connect the sensation to the fact that Lorne hadn’t had a chance to catch his come with anything and that they were both going to be covered in it.

John didn’t move, didn’t think he’d ever remember how to again. Because it had been six fucking months since he’d gotten off like that. Six fucking months, and he didn’t want to leave the warm cocoon of Lorne’s arms and the smell of sex in the air. Even if it meant that they would end up screwing like rabbits right there on his office floor.

“I hate it when you do stuff like that,” Lorne said softly, breathlessly, but still serious.

John released a breath and didn’t look up. It wasn’t a demand for a promise he couldn’t realistically keep. Lorne knew what John faced each and every day because he faced the same things.

John tilted his head slightly, nuzzling against Lorne’s throat and offered the only promise he could make. “Fine, if you hate it that much, I swear on my beloved grandmother’s grave that I will never, ever give you a blowjob again.”

He felt more than heard Lorne’s choked laughter.


End file.
